Hannie Papadakis
Hannah "Hannie" Papadakis is a 7-year-old girl in Ms. Colman's second grade class at Stoneybrook Academy who is one of Karen Brewer's best friends. She lives on McLelland Road across the street from the "big house" where the Brewer/Thomas Family live. Appearance Hannie has dark hair, deep brown eyes, olive skin, and a terrific smile. Biography She and Linny attended Dawn's "Save the Planet" class; she and Melody Korman work at the plant booth at the Green Fair. In her wedding, Karen was her bridesmaid when she had a fake wedding to Scott Hsu. Hannie had a crush on him in Karen's Birthday and tried to make him like him. She had lost a tooth just before her wedding making her feel ugly. Hannie is a very helpful big sister to her younger sister Sari although sometimes she does not really like her. She loves her parents very much and gets along okay with Linny. She considers herself a patient person. In the graphic novels To be added Friends * Her two best friends are Nancy Dawes and Karen Brewer. The girls call themselves "The Three Musketeers." It took awhile for her to become friends with Nancy however. Hannie sits in the back row of her class next to Nancy. She also seems to get upset at Karen easily, but also does not hold grudges. Pets * the family has poodle named Noodle * a cat named Pat * a turtle named Myrtle Likes * Her friends * Ms. Colman * Dancing the sock hop: Hannie attended the Spring Dance at the Stoneybrook Community Center where she danced the sock hop with Jackie Rodowsky. * Harmonica: She played harmonica in the kids band created by the BSC, "All the Children of the World." Dislikes * She dislikes Amanda Delaney, Pamela Harding, Leslie Morris, and Jannie Gilbert. Trivia * Her family is originally from Greece. * Hannie usually plays "Mrs. Noswimple" in Karen's game, "Let's All Come In." * Hannie and Karen see each other on Karen's "Big House" weekends and months where they sometimes get into trouble (often due to one of Karen's ideas) * In Karen's Figure Eight, she has piano lessons on Friday. * She thinks Tammy and Terri are cool for being twins. Ricky can be a pest and thinks Natalie can be messy and has called Bobby a bully. * Math is her best subject at school. * Her pen pal in New York is named Jen. * She played violin in the class band. Gallery Baby-sitters Club 62 Kristy Worst Kid Ever ebook cover.jpg|#62 Baby-Sitters Club 90 Welcome to the BSC Abby cover.jpg|#90 Baby-sitters Little Sister 4 Karens Kittycat Club ebook cover.jpg|#4 Baby-sitters Little Sister 5 Karens School Picture ebook cover.jpg|#5 Baby-sitters Little Sister 9 Karens Sleepover ebook cover.jpg|#9 Baby-sitters Little Sister 11 Karens Prize ebook cover.jpg|#11 Baby-sitters Little Sister 24 Karens School Trip ebook cover.jpg|#24 Baby-sitters Little Sister 26 Karens Ducklings ebook cover.jpg|#26 Baby-sitters Little Sister 28 Karens Tea Party ebook cover.jpg|#29 Baby-sitters Little Sister 32 Karens Pumpkin Patch ebook cover.jpg|#32 Baby-sitters Little Sister 33 Karens Secret ebook cover.jpg|#33 Baby-sitters Little Sister 34 Karens Snow Day ebook cover.jpg|#34 Baby-sitters Little Sister 36 Karens New Friend ebook cover.jpg|#36 Baby-sitters Little Sister 40 Karens Newspaper ebook cover.jpg|#40 Baby-sitters Little Sister 42 Karens Pizza Party ebook cover.jpg|#42 Baby-sitters Little Sister 53 Karens School Bus ebook cover.jpg|#53 Baby-sitters Little Sister 54 Karens Candy ebook cover.jpg|#54 Baby-sitters Little Sister 74 Karens Softball Mystery ebook cover.jpg|#74 Baby-sitters Little Sister 77 Karens School Surprise ebook cover.jpg|#77 Baby-sitters Little Sister 80 Karens Christmas Tree ebook cover.jpg|#80 Baby-sitters Little Sister 87 Karens Pony Camp ebook cover.jpg|#87 Baby-sitters Little Sister 88 Karens Puppet Show ebook cover.jpg|#88 Baby-sitters Little Sister 89 Karens Unicorn ebook cover.jpg|#89 Baby-sitters Little Sister 90 Karens Haunted House ebook cover.jpg|#90 Baby-sitters Little Sister 108 Karens Field Day ebook cover.jpg|#108 Baby-sitters Little Sister 116 Karens Reindeer ebook cover.jpg|#116 Baby-sitters Little Sister 117 Karens Mistake ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister SS3 Karens Mystery ebook cover.jpg|Super Special #3 Baby-sitters Little Sister SS4 Karen Hannie and Nancy ebook cover.jpg|Super Special #4 The Kids in Ms. Colmans Class 01 Teachers Pet ebook cover.jpg The Kids in Ms. Colmans Class 2 Author Day cover stock image.jpg The Kids in Ms. Colmans Class 9 Halloween Parade ebook cover.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:Baby-Sitters Little Sister characters Category:The Kids in Ms. Colman's Class characters Category:The Papadakises Category:Stoneybrook Academy students Category:BSC charges Category:Females Category:Kids